The overall objective of the Morphology/Imaging Core is to provide high quality morphologic analyses of the gastrointestinal and liver systems in experimental animal models, as well as in human GI- and liver-related pathologies, from a subcellular to whole animal level. In addition, one of the major goals of the Morphology/Imaging Core is to support new and established investigators without a direct focus on digestive health research to enter this exciting field of investigation and to encourage collaborations between these groups. The Morphology/imaging Core is committed to provide basic and fundamental histologic and immunohistochemical methodologies, essential to GI-related research, while at the same time implementing state-of-the-art technology in small animal imaging as well as electron/confocal microscopy. The facilities of the Morphology/Imaging Core are located in close proximity of the two other Scientific Cores of the DHRC, which promotes a high level of interaction and collaboration between Center members. The specific aims proposed for this Core are: 1) To provide basic, quality-controlled histologic and immunohistochemical services in a cost-effect and timely fashion, 2) To provide initial service, consultation and subsequent training for special immunohistochemical staining in gastrointestinal and liver tissues, 3) To provide consistent and validated histological scoring of gastrointestinal and liver pathologies for preclinical and clinical studies performed by Center investigators, 4) To provide access at a discounted rate to state-of-the-art confocal and electron microscopy through a consulting agreement with the Center for Advanced Microscopy, 5) To provide access to cutting-edge technologies for in vivo small animal imaging to precisely address the extent and severity of disease in liver and GI tissues, and occurrence of lesions in animal models of gastrointestinal cancer and inflammation, and 6) To provide consultation and training in all aspects of GI-related morphology/imaging techniques. Therefore, the Morphology/imaging Core will provide high quality morphologic services to Center members, in a time-efficient as well as cost-effective manner, in order to enhance research and foster collaborative efforts in the investigation of gastrointestinal and liver investigation.